Watatsumi
|kanji=綿津見 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Watatsumi |literal english=Cotton Harbor Serpent |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Dōjutsu, Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |users=Nihongi Uchiha, Kojiki Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Watatsumi is a Mangekyō Sharingan and is the highest level of Water Release. It has been called the . It is often paired with its sister technique, Ryūjin. Overview In a manner akin to Amaterasu, the technique creates its element on the focal point of the user's vision. In the case of Watatsumi, it generates a bubble of water that seems to shine with light, no matter what time of day it is. As it generates the water on the focal point in nearly an instant, it is an extremely difficult technique to evade. It appears to form into a bubble-like sphere, in a manner akin to the Water Prison Technique, around the target. As it represents the "purifying waters of heaven", the water draws out what it deems an "impurity", chakra. Those caught within the water will have the chakra pulled from their body and into the shining water around them, which seems to glow bright as it collects more chakra. It also begins to drown the target simultaneous. As it depletes chakra and breath at the same time, the target will find themselves quickly tiring out. However, it is possible to escape the water. While it is described as "dense" and "syrupy" by those who have survived it, ones with enough brute force to get out of the bubble or a to teleport out can survive without much issue. However, as the technique is a itself, it cannot be absorbed by other techniques. This, however, can neutralize the absorption as the very least. The water will remain in place for a period of time akin to that of Amaterasu, though it is much shorter with lasting a day. The user, however, can dispel it. When this happens, the water ceases to shine and drops to the earth as regular water. As it absorbs chakra, using ninjutsu on it proves futile. While it cannot give the chakra to the user directly, should the user place their hand into the water, they can take it for themselves. Also, as the Water Release counterpart of Amaterasu, it can quench the black flames. Whether this is due to the high level of Water Release or the chakra absorption is unknown. In the case of Nihongi Uchiha and Kojiki Uchiha, the technique is cast from their right eyes. Trivia *This technique is named for , a and a . He is at times conflated with , who is himself conflated with . *The translation of this technique, "cotton harbor serpent", is from a later point in its etymological history. Initially, Watatsumi was written in kanji matching that of Kaishin, but still said as Watatsumi. It was later rendered as it is here to match the phonetics of the name. See Also *Amaterasu *Water Prison Technique Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Abilities Category:Water Release